


Debauchery

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Crossdressing, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a spy, a stripper, a terrifying temptation, and a whole lot of wickedness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uknow_rooney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uknow_rooney).



  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/xxfergiexx/pic/00090yp8/)  
  
  
  
Human beings are disgusting creatures - selfish, greedy, and with perverse sexual appetites. People who say otherwise are pretentious liars. Those who turn up their noses snobbishly at others are usually the ones thinking or doing more perverse things. Shim Changmin would know – he is one of those snobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin walks through the seediest, filthiest strip club in Seoul with an air of ascetic charm. Dressed in the only suit he owns, he breathes in the scent of smoke, sweat, and alcohol clouding the atmosphere. He looks at the semi-naked bodies dancing on the metal poles that are positioned in the middle of the round tables scattered around the club. Each stripper’s client is smoking - some are even stroking themselves - as their dancers moved provocatively.  
  
  
  
  
  
None of these sluts pleased Changmin. Some are women and some are men but none of them appeal to him, even though he is attracted to both genders. No, he knows exactly what he needs…  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin approaches the owner of the club, who is standing by the bar talking to the bartender. The owner smirks when he spots him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Momo! Come for the regular?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Junsu-shi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The owner nods and leads him passed a code-secured door located in the back of the club. As Changmin extends his hand full of cash, Junsu stops him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wait. I want you to meet our newest addition.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin settles down on a black leather couch in his usual private room. The room is relatively small with an elevated stage shielded by glass. It confines a stripper he has never seen before. An overhead speaker voice came on.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“Name: Key. Age: twenty. Certified: virgin.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
He nods his head, a signal for the young boy to start dancing. Key is beautiful. Changmin slides further into the couch and tries to enjoy the show. But his attention slips. Key’s allure is cute but didn’t make Changmin want to debauch. A virgin is not what he needs right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Junsu-shi,” he shouts out. “Bring me Angel. No glass. Touching included.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The overhead voice came on again. “As you wish…you’ll have to pay extra for that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulls out the wad of cash from his pocket and places it on the table beside him. Key leaves and a curtain falls over the glass, signifying the end of the show. Angel walks through the door. Changmin’s palms begin to sweat.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
This boy…no, this man, Angel, has his singlet tucked behind his head, exposing his hairless, oil-slickened chest in a very sexy way. And he is wearing tight, low-rise jeans which draw attention to a small ass and narrow hips. Changmin is itching to grab this man. But he holds off the urge in order to gaze at the other’s handsome face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel is not perfect. In fact, he has a light scar under his left eye and another that runs down the side of his upper cheek near his nose. There is also an additional, slightly red, scar near his Adam’s apple. No, this man is not perfect but, to Changmin, he is flawless. Underneath the masculine allure is a sweetness encompassed in a small face and dainty features half covered with strawberry blonde hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel swaggers towards him with an arrogant tilt to the head and asks, “The usual, Momo-shi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes,” Changmin responds quietly with a glare.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel pushes a red button on the wall near the couch. A metal pole in the middle of the room extends down from the ceiling. An Indian and oriental beat starts playing. Changmin leans in, elbows on his thighs, to watch intensely.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sinewy dancer moves sinfully. Holding the pole and curving backwards, creating beautiful arches. For the few precious minutes he has with this man, Angel is the snake charmer and Changmin is the snake. The rhythm moves with Angel, not the other way around. He savors every hip shake, every precise undulation. Also, to Changmin’s delight, each time Angel makes a particularly vigorous move, his chest jiggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
A waitress walks in to pour him a glass of whiskey. He barely spares her a glance as he takes a big gulp. Changmin summons Angel towards him. The other man climbs on his lap, knowing instinctively what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
He doesn’t touch Angel. He’s not allowed. Junsu doesn’t run a prostitution club; he has very strict rules about messing with the dancers. Plus there are cameras in the room monitoring activities. But he needs to feel Angel. Needs to smell him…  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel begins belly dancing on top of him. The dancer’s legs are pressed against Changmin’s thighs. Then when Angel slowly lowers himself down, Changmin feels their crotches brush.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Strip for me,” Changmin orders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel runs an index finger across his own lips and smirks at him. “Not for you.” Changmin’s fists clench.  
“Oh. Times up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _This bitch_ , Changmin fumes, _does this to me every single fucking time_. The dancer teases arrogantly then ends their session abruptly. Changmin gets distracted by the sensual dancing, loses track of time. His thirty minutes are up and Junsu comes barging in to reclaim Angel before any nudity can occur.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin always notes a sense of relief from Angel whenever Junsu interrupts them. This time, though, as he converses lightly with Junsu, from the corner of his eye he catches the look of fear Angel tosses him before hurriedly exiting the private room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin _knows_ Angel’s self-confidence is all an act. An act Changmin is craving to shatter. Both he and Angel realize this. But with the protection the club offers the dancer, Changmin has been biding his time – careful not to do anything too foolish, too soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just wait, my Angel,” Changmin whispers to himself outside the club. He walks home in the chill of the night, mind buzzing with plans of how to break Angel of his sinful ways. Yes, human beings are disgusting creatures. Angel is about to find that out real soon.  
  
  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
“More spice, please.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin takes the ramen bowl and sprinkles more spicy herbs over the noodles. The customer nods in appreciation after tasting it, then pays him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looks down at his watch and sees it is 3:30 pm. The lunch rush is over for now. Changmin rest his hand on the small counter and stares off into the distance in boredom. Thus is the life of a ramen stand owner. There is lots of waiting around when he isn’t serving customers.  
  
  
  
  
  
There is an older lady that works for him, but she’s always busy gossiping with everyone nearby to ever be truly amusing. But, she thinks Changmin is a quiet, respectable student from Japan just looking to make an honest living. He needs this cover...needs to continue living this lie in order to stay alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin runs his fingers through his hair, long black tendrils fall back into place, masking half his face. His mind trails to Angel, wondering what he is doing right now. He has the plan set, but he just needs to find a way to capture the stubborn butterfly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Choi, the woman who runs the ramen stand with him, comes teetering back into the stand with a keen expression. Some new gossip must be floating around she’s eager to share with him. Changmin sighs and rests his backside against the counter, folding his arms together.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Momo-kun!” Mrs. Choi whispers urgently. She has a habit of calling him affectionately in Japanese to make him ‘feel more at home’...misguided, but sweet nonetheless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Choi grabs him by the arm and leans in. “Apparently, there’s a North Korean spy among us! Word just got out that cops and some government officials are on the lookout for this spy. They believe he’s residing in this area!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The hair on the back of Changmin’s head prickle up and his spine straightens. “Did they give out any descriptions of what he looks like?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, but they suspect he’s young. Maybe a college student type…” Mrs. Choi starts to give him a strange imploring look. “Momo-kun…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin swallows and looks away. “Well, then he should be easier to find if they’ve narrowed it down to that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Choi squeezes his arm. “Momo-kun, let me help you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn’t say anything when Mrs. Choi takes him to her small house and hands him a stack of women’s clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“These used to be my daughter’s dress clothes. She’s always been tall for a girl. You’re slim enough to fit into the dresses.”  
  
  
  
  
  
She holds one of the dresses to his body and squints her eyes. Changmin asks, “Why are you doing? You don’t even know my story. I could be a dangerous man.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Choi gazes up at him. “Because I see a sadness and loneliness in your eyes that is haunting.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin turns away and takes a deep breath. He can’t be bothered with what this lady thinks of him. She is willing to keep his secret and help him…that’s all that matters.  
  
  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn’t let the rumors of the authorities on the move deter him from his Angel. A couple of days pass without him visiting the club. Then, one cold night when it is snowing lightly, Changmin strolls down the street in the club’s direction. He is wearing a short dress with black stockings, flat-heeled shoes, and a white fluffy coat. Not to mention, a stylish hat to obscure his face. No one is going to recognize him in this disguise. It is after 2 am anyway, closing time at the club…the perfect time to put his plan into action.  
  
  
  
  
  
There he is…Angel is walking the opposite direction towards him. Though, Angel is dressed in a thick, long coat and staring at the ground, the shiny blonde hair is like a beacon in the darkness of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Changmin is grabbed from behind…heavy, repulsive breathing on his neck. Ugh, he should have seen this coming. Every sick pervert is out prowling at this time…including himself. But maybe he can use this to his advantage…  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin goes slack in the arms surrounding him and calls out weakly for help. He hears Angel shout for the man to let go of him. Police sirens blare from the corner of the street and the vile creature behind him scrabbles to run away.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you,” Changmin says softly, purposely making his voice a pitch higher than normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel rubs his arms soothingly. “No problem. I’m glad you didn’t get hurt, ma’am.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please, let me pay you back. Come to my house for some tea?” He asks this so demurely, tilting his hat at an alluring angle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel appeared bashful for a second, but agreed. “I would appreciate that. Besides, I don’t think it’s safe for you to walk home alone. By the way, what’s your name?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Momoko.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The dancer pauses to stare for moment then offers his arm with a bow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, his Angel is a gentleman. But naïve as fuck…a butterfly that goes into the net willingly without any coercion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their walk holds a pleasant silence with Angel making the occasional small talk. Before long, they arrive at Changmin’s small studio apartment, a bit soaked from the falling snow.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You might want to take those clothes off to dry,” Changmin suggests in a girly voice. “You’ll get sick if you stay in them. I’ll get you some clothes…”  
  
  
  
  
  
He smirks and goes to his bedroom to pull out the plaid skirt and white, button-up, long-sleeved shirt he got from Mrs. Choi. Angel sees what he’s holding and shakes his head. “Um, those are women’s clothes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I am a woman,” Changmin replies, watching the redness of Angel’s cheeks with glee.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dancer takes the clothes hesitantly. Changmin leaves to make some tea. He goes to his room to slip his shoes and dress off, keeping the stockings on to hide the hair on his legs. He puts on the long coat again and buttons it up, then retrieves a few items from his closet and conceals them in the coat pockets.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin walks into the living room and almost drops the two mugs of tea in his hands. Angel is sitting on the couch; left leg crossed over right, the hem of his skirt reaching around mid-thigh with the white shirt stretching tightly across a soft, yet muscular chest. But he wonders about something…  
  
  
  
  
  
“Did your underwear get wet too?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho blushes. “I…I wasn’t wearing any.” Changmin has been aroused all day, but now he throbs and burns at those words.  
  
  
  
  
  
Handing the other man a cup of tea, Changmin sits very close to his prey. “So, I forgot to ask. What is your name, sir?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel takes a sip of tea. “Yunho. My name is Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Finally!_ Changmin silently shouts in victory. _Yun. Ho. Yunho._ He loves this name. And yet, as he takes in the golden hair, _Angel_ suits the other more.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Momoko-shi, shouldn’t you change out of those wet clothes too?” Yunho asks him worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin grins. “Now, Yunho-shi, are you hitting on me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A flustered Yunho looks down and buries his face in the tea mug. An uncomfortable silence follows with Changmin intently staring at the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho speaks again seconds later, staring back at him now. “You look very familiar, Momoko-shi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin lays a hand on one strong thigh. Yunho jolts, eyes widening on the roaming hand. He quickly put the mug on the coffee table and jumps up, backing towards the door. “It’s getting really late. I need to leave now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as Yunho’s hand lands on the doorknob, Changmin stands. “Why so soon, Angel?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Immobilized, shocked recognition ripples across Yunho’s features. Changmin removes the hat and ruffles his wavy, jaw-length hair. He uses the back of his hand to wipe the red, glossy lipstick from his lips. Yunho has flattened himself against the door, watching him in horror at this point.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Momo,” the dancer breathes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two long strides and Changmin is at Yunho’s side, pressing him further into the door. “Hello, Angel.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho kicks out and turns the doorknob. Changmin forces the door closed and twists the dancer’s arm backwards. He pulls out the handcuffs from his pocket and swiftly twists Yunho’s other arm. He binds each hand with a cuff, the click of metal makes Yunho knee him in the stomach. Changmin keels over for a second then roughly grabs the feisty man by the jaw. Yunho whimpers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You want me to let you go? Get on your knees and beg me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“In your dreams!” Yunho shouts with narrow eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin patience snaps. He leans down a bit to gnaw at Yunho’s plump bottom lip. He bites down several times until the tender skin slips open, a few drops of blood ooze out. His Angel bemoans with pathetic, sweet sounds that only serve to render Changmin more deranged.  
  
  
  
  
  
He licks at the blood and commands again, “Beg me to let you go!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lips quivering, Yunho stares back defiantly with watery eyes. Still gripping that jaw, Changmin lets his other hand wander to the other’s ass. “Has anyone fucked this before?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“With someone I love. Someone you’ll never be!” Yunho says spitefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin raises a hand, about to slap the other for his insolence but withdrew. No, he doesn’t need to resort to that. He’d rather fuck that beautiful ass until it bleeds, until Yunho learns to stop being a whore…until his Angel becomes so delirious Changmin can pretend the other loves him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
He takes another item from his pocket – a pink, plastic chain. He wraps it around Yunho’s neck and tugs on the other end of it. “Come on, Angel.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is more panicked than ever, struggling against the pull of the chain but refusing to fall to his knees. The dancer stumbles forward and Changmin catches him in arms, dragging him the rest of the way to the bedroom. He tugs the chain hard enough that Yunho tumbles onto the bed face down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking out a small black scarf from his pocket, he ties it around Yunho’s mouth, gagging the dancer’s protests. Changmin rids himself of the lady clothes and stands naked in front of Yunho, who lies on the bed breathing harshly with hands cuffed behind his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin kneels on the bed, threads his fingers through the other man’s soft hair and rubs his stiff cock all over that pixi face. He watches as a sudden stillness comes over Angel and those slanted eyes flutter.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you like this, you slut? Have you had many men do this to you?” Just the thought of others touching this man with any part of their body sends Changmin on a mental rampage. He bares his teeth and shoved Yunho further up the bed. He isn’t going to waste any more time…no, he’s going to take what he wants. Over and over and over again if he has to, to calm the savage beast inside him who desires this filthy creature underneath him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grabbing the bottle of lube from the side-drawers, he squirts some on his erection. Not for Yunho’s benefit, Changmin reasons, but for an easy entrance. He tosses the bottle away. With no preamble, he lifts the skirt, spreads Yunho’s ass cheeks and thrusts the head of his cock inside. Changmin forces the other up doggy style then shoves all the way in smoothly. Yunho’s screams, if not muffled by the scarf, are capable of waking up the entire building.  
  
  
  
  
  
Let them awaken to hear the shrieks! It doesn’t matter! Nothing but the feel of Angel around him matters at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
A searing heat shoots up his cock and ignites the fire in his heart even further. His manhood is nestled in heaven. He is too blind to reason. A freight train wouldn’t be able to stop him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin uses Yunho’s small hips as leverage for each bone-crushing stab into that pert ass. His sweat is dripping onto the other man’s back, all he can do is howl and grunt as the receptive, tight hole milks him.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the screams turn into sobs, he opens his eyes to look down. Yunho has a cheek pressed into the bed, drool soaking the scarf around his mouth. Tears are falling freely from dark brown eyes and onto the bed cover.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin slows down. “Angel, do you know what you’ve done wrong?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho hiccups and starts wailing. Changmin unties the scarf, removing it completely. “Do you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I – It hu-rts.” Yunho sputters, his hands in fists around the handcuffs.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It would hurt more if I was some nameless man who rapes you in a dark alley after your shift at the club. This is what you get for acting like a whore!” Changmin withdrawals only to haul the weeping man to the edge of the bed and plunge back inside the puckered, bleeding opening. In a standing position, he has a lot more control to fuck harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho continues to cry until his voice turns hoarse. Changmin can sense the other man weakening and so probes, “Would you beg me to let you go now?”  
  
  
  
  
  
His Angel shudders and spasms under him. “You’re a m-monster. Th – This why I was a-always s-scared of you…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A monster, eh?” Changmin mocks, his cock buried all the way in, making quick, jabbing movements. “You, who acts haughty and teases and then reject me every time…why provoke a monster?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s m-my job!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your job is to dance and show your body! You dare deny me that?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho bites the sheets. “You’re insane! You act like you own me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pulls the other man up by the hair. “I DO own you. The moment I laid eyes on you and you danced for me, I OWNED you!”’  
  
  
  
  
  
The heated entrance tightens around his cock in an incredible, almost painful way that causes Changmin to come crying out, “Angel!”  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulls out and kneels behind the collapsed man. Spreading those cheeks, he sees the small hole contracting and squeezing out cum, the white substance mixing with some blood. He bites each cheek and trails his mouth up Yunho’s spine. Then, he lies on the bed and strokes the other’s sweaty blonde hair. Yunho flinches and hides his face in the mattress.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin gazes at his Angel as he passes out. The lip he had bitten into still looks thoroughly abused, swollen. He locates the lipstick Mrs. Choi had given him and uses it to color Yunho’s lips. He sits back and admires his work. Beautiful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin goes to the bathroom to pee and clean the blood off his penis. He knows he should be remorseful. But he’s not. He isn’t finished with the dancer yet. When he re-enters the bedroom, Yunho is stirring and pulling against the handcuffs. His arousal stirs again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wrapping the other end of the pink chain in a fist, Changmin yanks it until Yunho’s head is at face level with his waist. He takes the collar of the button-up shirt and rips it all the way down, the buttons go flying. He pinches Yunho’s chocolate nipples until they’re fully erect. Then, he swoops down to bite on the nubs. Yunho cries out in pain then moans when Changmin starts suckling on each breast.  
  
  
  
  
  
He spends an endless amount of time torturing his Angel’s chest. When he finally resurfaces, red and blue blotches are formed all over cream-colored skin. Perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho whimpers softly - one lone tear slips out the corner of his eye. Changmin licks it away. “You are beautiful when you cry, my Angel.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Far from satisfied Changmin climbs on top of Yunho, straddling the subdued man’s upper chest and offers him his semi-hard cock. “Open up, baby. Make it hard. Let me fuck that pretty mouth.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho bites his lipstick-stained lips then opens his mouth. Oh merciful Buddha, Yunho’s surrender is more arousing than his resistance. He slips into that small, wet cavern. His thighs quivering, hands cradling Yunho’s head as the other man sucks.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Suck harder!” Changmin commands with a jerk of the chain. Yunho chokes a bit, but quickly obtains rhythm again. He is fully erect and leaking pre-cum. The sleekness of the cum and Yunho’s tongue create the most obscene sounds. Changmin holds Yunho’s head down and thrusts his cock into the hollow of the other’s left cheek, popping his cock out just for sheer depraved pleasure. He repeats this several times before sliding his long length to the back of Yunho’s throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
The man under him starts to squirm but doesn’t bite or try to get away. Fresh tears stream down his Angel’s face as he fucks into that throat. When Yunho makes a loud gagging noise, Changmin pulls out to cradle the other’s head, twisting his fingers into the golden hair and relishing the smeared red lipstick around Yunho’s lips. He strokes his cock over the ruined face and, ejaculates his seed all over it shamelessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Panting, Changmin tumbles side-ways on the bed. He sees Yunho lying motionless staring at the ceiling, cum stuck to his face. Changmin scoots closer and feeds Yunho the essence, letting each of his cum-coated fingers get idly sucked. When all the cum is gone, he goes to fetch a wet towel to clean Yunho’s face and sensitive hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho hisses in discomfort and asks in a very scratchy voice. “Please. The handcuffs. My arms…can’t feel them…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Something in Yunho’s eyes tells him he isn’t going to try any tricks with him. That arrogant spark has been dampened, leaving a gentle, subjugated spirit in its midst.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin unlocks the handcuffs, waiting cautiously for Yunho’s next move. The hurt man simply rubs life back into his hands and arms while eyeing Changmin dolefully. “Why?! I would have..if you had just…I…” Then he breaks down, chest heaving  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning to hide his unexpected tears, Changmin comes to his senses at last. The beast inside him is slumbering in the darkest part of his soul. After getting a hold of his emotions, he crawls onto the bed and notes Yunho has passed out again. He takes the torn shirt off the unconscious man and draws him into his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Changmin rouses to heated breaths and clawing hands. A half-awake Yunho is rubbing against him frantically, seeking out relief for his raging hard-on. Changmin instantly lifts Yunho’s skirt to fondle the cock beneath.  
  
  
  
  
  
Still half-asleep too, Changmin closes his eyes as he pleasures the keening blonde. Yunho presses and pushes himself in and out of the taller male’s arms, forcing Changmin to go faster but, at the same time, pleading for him to stop. He has never held someone strong yet fragile, stubborn yet submissive before. He never wants to let go…  
  
  
  
  
  
Just before his Angel comes, Changmin whispers, “Forgive me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
  
  
He doesn’t wake up again till close to noon. Yunho is sprawled spread-eagle, sleeping peacefully. The pink chain is still wrapped around the long, delicate neck…Changmin makes no move to remove it. He retrieves a cigarette carton and lighter from the bedside drawers and slides to the edge of the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mind blank of any significant thoughts, Changmin smokes and stares passively at nothing. He’s on his second cigarette when he feels two hands on his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Momo…”  
  
  
  
  
  
His Angel’s voice is raspy. This is the first time he is seeing the blonde man in daylight. Too gorgeous. He has to look away from the dry cut on the lips, bruises on the chest, and the half-frightened look. Changmin just breathes more smoke into his lungs and exhales shakily.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who are you?” Yunho asks.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m Momo. The ramen-stand owner.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. Who are you really?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why do you assume that’s not who I am?” Changmin wonders.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because there is sadness in your eyes…loneliness even.” That’s what Mrs. Choi had noticed about him too.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You seem lost. Who are you?” Yunho edges closer, tentatively resting his chin on Changmin’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why are you not running for the hills? I un-cuffed you. I’m releasing you. You can leave.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho blinks innocently then shakes his head. “Not before I try to understand you. I need to know who you are. Please.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Defenses crumbling at the other man’s natural charm, he responds, “Changmin. I’m from North Korea.” He wants to beat himself over the head for blurting that out but it’s too late now. Everything is out in the open. Momo is Changmin. Angel is Yunho. What is a stripper going to do with this information anyway? The dancer probably didn’t even know what is going on politically.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stares at him with no hint of surprise though. Changmin is too tired to wonder why.  
  
  
  
  
  
The other man sits up to kneel and takes him by the face. “You never kissed me once last night…Chang…Min”  
  
  
  
  
  
The cigarette slips from his fingers as the sweetest lips capture his. Changmin licks at the cuts making Yunho moan. He marvels at the control this creature has over him. He ends the kiss when Yunho climbs onto his lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How are you okay with what I did?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud bang at the door alarms him. Yunho glances at the door and says, “I’m sorry…”  
  
  
  
  
  
When a swarm of authorities break into his apartment, Changmin’s confusion at Yunho’s odd behavior vanishes. They make him dress and then they handcuff him. His Angel remains on the bed, still wearing the skirt and chain. He stares at the other in disbelief. “Why?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho observes him with sympathy. “I’m sorry, Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
  
  
Changmin spends three days in a jail cell, which has one sink, one toilet, and a bed. They let him out each day, allowing him a shower. Not a bad deal for solitary confinement. He is used to being alone, used to the silence that brings back terrifying memories from North Korea. Of course, his mind always leads him back to Angel – Yunho somehow.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the end of the third day in jail, Changmin is staring at the opposite brick wall recalling the taste of Yunho when, speak of the angel, Yunho enters his jail cell. This Yunho, however, is different from the high-class stripper he is accustomed to.  
  
  
  
  
  
The striking blonde is wearing a navy-colored suit with a white-collared shirt open from the top. He appears so proper and professional, nothing like the wicked dancer he’s known for months. Everything clicks into place at that moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You tricked me,” Changmin states plainly. “You’ve been under-cover all this time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With sensitive eyes, Yunho nods. “I’ve been tailing you for a long time. You were a suspect from the beginning. We knew the spy was a young man and you seemed one with no connections in South Korea. Instead of arresting you and torturing you for information, I pleaded with my boss to deal with you my way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin scoffs. “Your way? Your way involved you getting raped. You must have had enough training to fight me off…why didn’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho tilts his head contemplatively. “Is it rape when you didn’t hit or drug me? Is it rape when you use lube? Is it rape that as rough as you were, as much as you made me cry, you found ways to be gentle? Is it rape when I saw the haunted, lost look in your eyes and decided to give you what you needed even though it terrified me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s mind rapidly calculates the details of that night. “Did you know I was also _Momoko_ when you followed me home?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho admits embarrassingly, “No. That was my own fault. I really thought you were a woman in need of help.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re a naïve fool.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling bitterly, Yunho sits on the bed next to him. “I know. But once I suspected it was you, it was too late. I did want to run away from you though. You still scare me…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin leans over and buries his nose in Yunho’s golden, baby-soft locks and breathes in the honey-suckle scent. He frowns when he notices a tiny, electronic bug attached to the back of the other’s earlobe. Ah, so that’s how the authorities knew when to come bursting in. Clever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unmindful of the attention, Yunho continues speaking softly, “You called me a slut…that I deserved to be taught a lesson. I didn’t want that from you. That hurt more than any physical pain.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nuzzling Yunho’s neck, Changmin says, “I hate you. I’ll always hate you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The blonde lets out a sharp laugh. “I know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin kisses Yunho, biting the healing bottom lip. Crying out, Yunho lingers, leaving his mouth open to accept Changmin’s tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
They part after what seems like hours. The government official stares at the North Korean spy in what can only be described as adoration. _This man can’t be real_ , Changmin decides.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stands and offers him a hand. “I have a proposition for you.” He takes the hand and stands too.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What sort of proposition?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you like South Korea? Would you ever pledge allegiance to her?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin finds himself surprised at the question. “Well, I have no allegiance towards North Korea…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Closing his eyes as he recalls his painful past, Changmin reveals, “They killed my family, right in front of me, because I didn’t cooperate with their absurd orders. I want nothing to do with those bastards. I feed them fake information all the time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a heart-breaking look, Yunho kneels down in front of him. Changmin stares wide-eyed. “What are you doing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Be a double-agent. Come stay with me and be a double-agent. Our officials won’t trust to leave you alone. I’ve offered myself to watch over you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re offering me an out?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’ll be a waste to kill you when you have connections with the enemy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin steps closer. “Is that all?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s eyes travel downwards. “Maybe a part of me is being selfish. Maybe a part of me likes to play with the monster, wants to see how far I can go…wants to tremble in his arms.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin knots his fingers in the other’s hair and tugs. “Where’s the chain?” He guides Yunho’s hand to his crotch.  
  
  
  
  
  
“At my place…” Yunho complies, unzipping Changmin’s pants and pulling out his cock. When the other begins licking, Changmin pulls harder making Yunho open his mouth and receive the entire length.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anybody can walk in and see them in this position but he doesn’t give a damn. Yunho is swallowing his cock and that’s all that matters. He takes a hold of Yunho’s head with both hands and roughly fucks the sweet mouth. It only takes a couple of minutes and he is spilling down Yunho’s throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looks dazed, when Changmin finally let go of him, with moisture on his cheeks. He pulls Yunho to stand and firmly wraps his arms around him. “I’m gonna turn you into a hot mess every day…make those precious tears paint your face every night. No more club dancing…you’re mine. That’s MY proposition. Take it or leave it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho clutches Changmin’s arms. “If only to bring you to life…I’ll take it.” The deep empathy in his Angel’s eyes breaks a heavy chip off his shoulders. He had misjudged this man. Maybe Changmin can be human again. One day. But for now, he will take pleasure in his new possession. Learn to love this disgusting creature.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho backs out of the jail cell. “I just need to ready the paper work to release you. I’ll be back.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Yunho is out of the cell, Changmin voices in mock concern, “Hey, Angel, don’t I need a new identity?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh!” the other man smacks himself on the head. “Yes, yes you do. A new look, a new name. You can’t use Momo anymore, the press got wind of your cover-up. That ramen stand has been shut down. Even your apartment is warded off.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin grins toothily. “That’s perfect. A fresh start. I was getting bored of _Momo_ anyway.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looks a bit unsettled by the jailed man’s sudden jubilation.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, Angel?” He calls out when Yunho turns to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Changmin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The spy reaches out through the bars to stroke Yunho’s cheek. “You can call me _Choikang_.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Choikang – most powerful_  
  
  
  
  
  
Thus begins his new life with an Angel alongside him.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
